Sister's Admirer
by DemonicMistress Kree-kun
Summary: I love her more than I should and she knows. My sister, I think she hates me sometimes for being a dumbass. To me she is absolutely everything. She’s been more than a sister since before I can remember, more than a mother too.


**Title:**

Sister's Admirer

**Summary:**

I love her more than I should and she knows. My sister, I think she hates me sometimes for being a dumbass. To me she is absolutely everything. She's been more than a sister since before I can remember, more than a mother too.

**Notes**:

Spin off of my fic for abby-sarajane Rain Dance.

The idea came about after I wrote chapter six. This story focuses on the relationship between Malik and Ishizu before and during rain dance.

Malik is 25

Bakura is 26

Please enjoy.

Let us begin… 

"Good afternoon Mr. Ishtar, should I tell Doctor Touzoku that you're here?" The woman at the receptionist desk smiled at the young man who came here often. She sifted through the papers on the desk then saw the timetable on her desk. "He has a opening in fifteen minutes. Would you like to wait?"

Malik nodded and took a seat before turning back to the receptionist before he noticed her appearance. Normally she looked no older than twenty five, her appearance was very well kept, black hair was pulled into a tight curled ponytail, brown eyes were alert and clear behind her glasses that were perched on her nose. She usually had on a v-neck sweater or a neatly pressed button down her four rings on her left hand all polished a few stains of paint on her knuckles and fingers. Today she looked completely off, her true age of twenty nine showing, her long hair was losses and limp, her eyes were half lidded and were the bearer of many bags, her clothes were slightly rumpled and she wore no rings her fingers looked chapped as if she neglected to put on lotion. "Ms Asano, are you alright?"

She glanced up for just a moment and noticed the door open, "I'm fine, thank you." She sent the guest a wavering watery smile "Doctor Touzoku is available now." She turned her attention towards the telephones and pc.

Malik stood and walked into the office when a little girl about ten left the room a stuffed bear in her arms. Malik looked at the white haired doctor and raised an eyebrow, "Separation anxiety?"

Bakura closed the door and nodded, "How could you tell."

"Sarcastic as always."

The doctor rolled his red eyes, cracked his knuckles and neck and laid across the over stuffed sofa running a hand through his short silver hair, "So what the hell do you want now? This is my lunch break, ya know."

"No it ain't. Why did you, of all people, become a psychiatrist?" Malik said as he leaned his back against the door arms crossed, as he looked at his friend through his blonde bangs.

"Two reasons. Two, this job pays really well and one, the most important reason, to see if someone out there had more problems than me."

"Have you accomplished that yet?"

"Nope."

"Go figure." Malik glanced at the clock it was two in the afternoon, "What's wrong with your receptionist? You said you'd fire her or something?"

"Nah, she's way to violent and productive to fire. Besides Asano's been like that for a week. She's three months pregnant and she didn't want the baby but she wont get an abortion. Said it would be wrong to kill a baby that did nothing wrong." Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out his last cigarette, watching as Malik opened his mouth to ridicule him. "Shut up Malik."

"Why have a kid if you don't want one? That's just fuckin stupi-"

"Not what you thinking. She told me what happened; her husband's been asking her for kids for the last two years. She found out that he's been tampering with her birth control pills and poked holes with a straight pin through the condoms. Now she's filing for a divorce."

"Harsh."

"I know you didn't come here to gossip so what do you want."

"Free therapy."

"You're paying for lunch, and I want Italian." Bakura smirked as he sat up in his chair picking up the phone to call his three o'clock and tell him to come at four. After he hung up the phone Bakura pulled out is lighter and lip the cigarette. "So shoot."

Malik reached over and plucked the cig from Bakura's lips, "Ryou said he didn't want you to smoke anymore and you always tell me these will kill me. You're a damn hypocrite." Malik puffed gently on the burning cigarette, "I think I really fucked up this time. Ishizu wont acknowledge me now."

"What did you do that she wont acknowledge you?" Bakura said as he shifted slightly.

"I wrecked her date and nearly killed a guy, he's in the hospital now." Malik said airily. Letting his eyes roam over the pictures on the walls.

"Why?"

"What I tell you, you can't tell anyone. I will cut off your balls and make you eat them if you whisper it to a single soul." Malik growled as he closed his eyes, "I'm in love with her. I don't want anyone else to touch her, no one."

"Really now that's interesting. You sure it love and not lust? I mean I've seen Ishizu, and she's a great piece of ass."

Malik sighed and shook his head, "You know I'll let the last comment go since I know your gay, and yes I'm sure. I'm borderline obsession here. I can't go anywhere without thinking of her. When I'm next to her all I can think of is how I should be the only one allowed near her. When I see her with other men I flip out completely!"

"How long have you known you were in love with her?"

"Since I was little. I've always had to near her it's insane." Malik closed cracked a eye open and looked at Bakura who was taking notes on something, though Malik personally though he was just doodling. "You remember the day I met you Bakura right?"

"Yeah you were in second grade, I was in third. I got in trouble for beating the shit out of some poor asshole, and you were there for not having your home work I think."

"Yeah…"

_Flashback_

Malik had the home work clutched in his hands, it wasn't his fault he couldn't do it last night. So he was doing it in class he would have finished too if it weren't for that dumb ass Anzu! She ruined everything all the time!

The little blonde turned when he heard the door to his left open and saw a kid with pink hair walk in. His arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "You stupid hag! Why doesn't he get in trouble? He put paint and glitter in my hair!" The door was slammed shut by the teacher and the pink haired hid sat down on the chair next to him. "Stupid woman, I get in trouble because he puts pain in my hair!"

"What color was it before?" Malik couldn't help himself it was a question that really plaqued his mind.

"White."

"NO WAY! Only old people have white hair!" The blue-eyed boy snorted as the principal came into the room.

"I'm not normal okay. I'm kind of albino I have color pigment in my skin and eyes but only a little bit that's why I'm so pale and my eyes are red. If I had more pigment they would be brown."

"Bakura Touzoku. Why are you in my office yet again this week? With pink hair, none the less." The principal was a kind hearted man with a very rough voice that didn't seem to go with his appearance. "What happened?"

"Ushio happened! He put the pink paint one of the girls were using and dumped it over my head then he put glitter in it too!"

"Why isn't he here as well?"

"Cause the stupid teacher said that because I hit him first I should have been held responsible for my actions."

"I'll call yoursitter and see if she can pick you up. Okay?" Bakura nodded and then walked over to the receptionist who liked him and had a small conversation whick ended up with him getting a chocolate bar. The principal looked at Malik who had the sheet of paper with his homework in his hand. "Now I don't recall seeing you inhere before. What's your name?"

"Malik Ishtar…"

"Come into my office okay." Malik followed the man to a smaller office and sat on the chair across from the principal's own the desk piled high with papers between them. "So why were you sent here?"

"My home work I was doing it in class because I didn't get a chance to do it last night and I fell asleep in class." The bags under the watery blue eyes were easily seen just like the cloudiness in his eyes. "I really didn't mean to I just-"

"Don't worry I understand these things happen but make sure it wont happen again okay?" the man said as he reached into his draw where all the files were kept.

"You're not going to tell my dad are you!" Malik was almost frantic in those two seconds of uncertainty.

"Oh no I'm looking for Bakura's phone number, I doubt you would want to walk around school with pink hair all day either."

Malik smiled shakily and was on his way to his class foom when a pink blur caught his arm, Looking back he realized it was the kid known as Bakura. "You didn't get in trouble right?" Malik shook his head and the older boy let go before going to talk some more candy off of the old woman.

-

Seven-year-old Malik scratched the numbers in with his pencil for the final examples of his homework. Now he would be done and ready for tomorrow if he didn't have the spare time tonight. Slowly he pushed the things into his backpack and stood up from the bench in the park.

Malik watched the street eagerly as he spotted his brother. Rashid was fourteen and in the eighth grade. He looked up and saw his brother walking towards him. Malik bade a mad dash for the bus stop where his brother stopped at to wait for him. "Rashid! How was your day?"

"My day was well." The older boy turned around and forced a smile on his face. Today, like the rest of the days past and to come, were all hell. The kids teased him for 'being stupid' and getting left back when it was not in any way shape or form his fault and his body hurt the bruised flesh pulled muscles and broken bones making it hard to get through the day. Rashid was only in the eighth grade because of his frequent absences that kept him from participating in the city issued test.

"Great. Did sister leave with you this morning? I didn't see her wake up before I got on the school bus this morning." The little blonde's fingers clutched his older brother's pant leg.

"Ishizu stayed home. You know she can't leave the house for a week after Mr. Para takes out the baby…" Rashid's voice held an air of depression that was normal for all three Ishtar children.

"What would it have been?"

"It was too soon to tell."

"The last one was a girl right?"

"Yes. Two girls, one boy and one genderless baby."

"Why does father pay Mr. Para to kill all of the babies before they're born? Why not keep them? It would be nice to have a nephew or a little sister…"

"He knows what he does to us and what he does to Ishizu is wrong. We don't need anymore children for him to mistreat and he wants to make sure that she doesn't have proof of what he does to her." Malik sighed as the buss rolled up, another one lost.

-

Ishizu padded over to the bed, her eleven-year-old body modestly covered by a long t-shirt and pajama pants, her hair was pulled into a bun and covered with a scarf. "Daddy please not tonight… It'll hurt more."

The man straightened up and smirked as he looked at Rashid who was crumpled in the corner spitting up blood by what seemed cupfuls. He then turned his eyes on his youngest son who was chanting with his eyes closed to try to block the sights and sounds of sex and abuse around him. "Amazing will power son."

"You are not my father so shut up and leave her alone!" Malik found the courage to talk back to his father even though he was tied up with his hands behind his back and his ankles bound together. He cringed as he felt a large hand rub over the inside of his thighs.

"Look at that dear, It seems I may have some more fun with Malik than you. Leave the room and go to your own. Let daddy have his fun." In a split second Ishizu was out of her clothing. She was latched on to their father her little body quivering in fear. The man smirked knowing that that was just how to get her to do what he wanted. His hands skimmed over small almost non-existent breast to her waist. He lifted her up and put her down on the bed roughly jerking off his pants before pumping him self to full awareness. "Open your legs."

"Yes sir."

The monster paid no mind to the tears that trail from her face or the fact that she was screaming because he didn't fit. HE took those as false signs of pleasure and kept pumping until he came with a guttural moan and pulled out noting that he didn't wear a condom this time he left and returned with a bottle of water. Thinking that it would help and poured it over the spaces where his semen had splattered then finally ht parted her soft raw lips before dripping the water it trying to get as much cum as possible out or to kill it with the hot water.

Ishizu watched as he collected his keys and wallet before kissing her on the cheek and walking out of the room. "Have a good night kids, sweet dreams."

They heard the door slam shut downstairs ands Ishizu lifted her self from the mattress and untied Malik before getting dressed again. After they straightened up the room to make it look as if nothing ever happened, Ishizu and Malik carried/dragged Rashid to the bathroom to clean him up and bandage the new and reopened wounds.

_End Flash back_

"That was what he said every night when he left her crying and naked and Rashid bleeding like poached pig. Like it was no big deal 'Have a good night kids, sweet dreams.'" Malik devoured the rest of his pasta before eyeing his friend of eighteen years. "But I think you still come out with the most problems."

"May be, look it's three fifty I've got another client coming in so we'll talk in a few days?"

"Why not, oh and tell Ryou I said hello." Malik stood up and walked out of the office and turned to Ms. Asano who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey ms. Asano, not everything that seems bad at first is okay, but some things are worth it in the end. Get some sleep, okay?" she nodded and Malik left.

**-End chapter**

Well what do you think sorry I didn't proof read it but I wanted to put it up so badly!


End file.
